Shawn Greene
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:TV characters | aliases = | franchise = The Walking Dead | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = Greene farm, Georgia | known relatives = Annette Greene Mother, deceased. Hershel Greene Stepfather, deceased. Beth Greene Half-sister. Maggie Greene Stepsister. | status = Dead | born = | died = 2012 | 1st appearance = "Pretty Much Dead Already" | final appearance = "Nebraska" | actor = Travis Charpentier }} Shawn Greene is a fictional zombie and a minor character featured in The Walking Dead multimedia franchise. He made one minor appearances on ''The Walking Dead'' television series where he was played by actor Travis Charpentier. He appeared in "Pretty Much Dead Already" and "Nebraska" in season two. Biography Shawn Greene was a young man in his early twenties who lived at the Greene farm in rural Georgia during the early 2010s. He was the son of Annette Greene and her first husband (though he apparently took her second husband's surname). His stepfather was Hershel Greene and he had a stepsister named Maggie. He had one biological sister, Beth. When a viral zombie plague began sweeping through the southeastern United States, both Shawn and his mother became victims of the undead. Hershel refused to believe that they were now just flesh-eating monsters, and prayed that they were merely victims of some type of bizarre illness. Along with others who had fallen to the walkers, Shawn and Annette were both confined to a barn on the property. A group of survivors had taken up residence on the estate, and for a time, Hershel and the rest of the household were able to keep the presence of the contained walkers a secret. Eventually however, the truth revealed itself. Shane Walsh, a gung-ho no-nonsense sort of individual, opened up the barn doors, while the others lined up their weapons. Shawn was one of the ones who stumbled forth into a barrage of gunfire. Shane shot him multiple times with a hand gun, eventually bringing him down. Walking Dead: Pretty Much Dead Already Shawn Greene was buried beneath a grove of trees on the estate along with his mother, Annette, as well as Sophia Peletier. Walking Dead: Pretty Much Dead AlreadyWalking Dead: Nebraska Notes & Trivia * * Shawn Greene has only ever really appeared as a walker. However, a photograph of the still-human Shawn can be seen in "Save the Last One". * Shawn Greene also appears as a character in The Walking Dead: Season One, a 2012 video game based on the comic book series. He is killed in the episode "A New Day" after being bitten by walkers when his leg becomes trapped underneath a tractor wheel. This also sets up Shawn becoming one of the many walkers kept in the barn in Season 2 of the TV series. Appearances * Walking Dead: Save the Last One (Photograph only) * Walking Dead: Secrets (Part of the walker throng in the barn; behind-the-scenes) * Walking Dead: Pretty Much Dead Already (Part of the assembly escaping from the barn; shot by Shane) * Walking Dead: Nebraska (Burial; behind-the-scenes) See also External Links * References ---- Category:Walking Dead/Season 2 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 2 casualties Category:Characters who are shot to death Category:2012 character deaths Category:Characters with biographies